Health monitoring has become a necessity as a result of increasing health awareness. In post-stroke cases, body movement monitoring may help in checking a pace of recovery. In case of acute strokes, round the clock monitoring is needed while delivering clot-busting medication.
Monitoring of motor recovery by clinical observation may be critical in providing a proper management of stroke patients. Such manual monitoring by experts may be time consuming and prone to errors. While relying on manual monitoring, there might be a case when patients who do not show early motor recovery and requiring urgent re-investigation, may get unnoticed.
Health monitoring may be done by using various health monitoring devices readily available in market. However, such health monitoring device may involve complexity in use and utmost care might be needed to handle them.